you're my favorite song
by dreamers190996
Summary: hey it's my first fic hope you guys love it "SORATO WARNING"


It's a Sorato songfic

The song is by The Jonas Brothers Featuring Demi Lovato "You're My Favorite Song"

A/N: I don't own digimon or the song

You're My Favorite song

Matt tries to make his new song today, his concert is three days away from now. But he can't keep his head on the music sheet. He keeps thinking about Sora. All the digidestenied all now in digital world, playing with their digimon. But Matt has to stay. He really wants to go there but he just can't. "_I should have some fun today. I'm sick of this song. I want to take a break. I want to meet her. I really miss her." _He thought in his head. He just gets off of his desk and takes a walk to the park. Matt never tells Sora about how he really feels. He falls for her at the Odaiba High, when she helps him make a song for his first concert.

At the park, he saw her. Sit all alone. "_Sora? What are you doing here? Didn't you go to the digital world?" "No Matt, I'm not really in a good mood." "Oh well then, can I take you for a little walk and chat?" "Sure." _Then they walk around the park. Talk about everything they know. They both laughing. It's the best time Matt gets today, he spend time with Sora. Actually, Sora has the same feeling for him. She just can't tell him. They both can't be honest to each other feeling. "_Hey, mind if you help me with my song? My brain just kind a like, you know" "I would love to Matt." _She said with a beautiful voice.

They both go to Matt's house. "_What's your song about Matt?" "Well, I don't know. Any idea?" "How about your feeling right now?" "Hmm, well, right now I kind a like a girl. And I can't tell her how I feel." _Matt said. _ Oh so he doesn't like me at all. _ Thought Sora. "_well, then write what makes you like this girl." "She's so down to earth, she's not to girly but she always look nice. She's not immature. She has a sense of humor. And the best thing is she really understands me." "I didn't now a girl like that around you." "You didn't? Well, when the time comes, I'll show you who is it." _After that conversation, Sora a little bit sad. But she continue helped him with his music. After a view hours, Sora want to go home and clear her head. "_Matt, I just want to go home okay? I didn't feel very well." "Hmm okay, take care alright? " "Of course Matt." "O yeah thanks by the way Sora." "Any time" _Sora walked out Matt's room, "_god, if you only knew that girl is you. It would be a lot easier" _He whispered.

Its two days before the concert. Matt still got nothing for his new song. And it rehearsal time and sound check. All the digidestenied come, including Sora. Sora is kind of taking some distance with Matt, and he realize it "_what's wrong with you?" "Nothing, I just think I give you some space with your girl. And please Matt, don't bother me." "Why would you say that? Nothing's going to happen with me. And you know what? It's kind of look like you were jealous." "Yes! Alright I admit it! I'm jealous! Okay! You want to know what the reason is? Because I love you Matt. I thought you feel the same way to me. But I guess I was wrong." "wh wh what? You serious? Looks the truth is the girl is" _Matt can't continue his word "_who is she? " "Just come to my concert tomorrow and I'll tell you who she is." "Matt, I…" "Please" "okay." _ Sora left him, but he was a little bit happy because she loves him. And it's a perfect moment to tell her how he feels about her.

The day is come, Sora stand in the front row to see who Matt girl is. The band started to play but before Matt start singing he said something. "_I'd like to dedicate this song to the girl I loved. Sora Takenouchi. It was you." _Sora can't believe what she just heard. The Matt sang a very beautiful song for her.

_Words don't come easy without a melody_

_I'm always thinking in terms of Do Re Mi_

_I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you_

_Instead I'm all out of tune_

_But what you don't know you lift me off the ground_

_Your inspiration, you help me find my sound_

_Just like a base line a half time you hold down the groove_

_That's why I'm counting on you_

_And if heard you on the radio_

_I never want to change a single note_

_It's what I try to say all along_

_You're my favorite song_

_I'm in a section writing tracks, you got another class to teach_

_And then rehearsal with the band you always one step out of reach_

_I'm looking for some harmony with you it comes so naturally_

_You helped me find the right key_

_And when I hear you on the radio_

_I never want to change a single note_

_It's what I try to say all along_

_You're my favorite song_

_And when I hear you on the radio_

_I never want to change a single note_

_It's what I try to say all along_

_You're my favorite song_

_You're my favorite song_

After he sang he went backstage and so does Sora. "_Matt," "Sora," "is it true what you said up there? " "Yes it is. I'm sorry to take so long to tell you about how I feel, it just that I was afraid. I thought that if I confess this to you, you wouldn't accept it, and it will ruin our friendship." "Of course no you idiot" _they both giggle. And suddenly Matt land a kiss to her and she replied it with passionate. "_I love you Sora" "I love you too Matt."_

The End

So, what do you guys think? I know I still an amateur on this. So review please, Thanks a lot guys -dreamers190996


End file.
